


Люси

by Tyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Мерлин уехал в отпуск и оставил Гарри и Эггси свое домашнее животное. Простую кошку, на первый взгляд...





	

Все началось с отпуска. С отпуска Мерлина, который на памяти Гарри (как тот признался Эггси) и не отдыхал никогда. А тут собрал вещи, схватил Рокси, обвешался антишпионской аппаратурой и пропал на три недели. Но перед этим попросил Гарри об одолжении.

— В год, когда Мерлин пришел в Кингсмен стажером, мы проводили эксперимент, — пояснил позже Гарри. — До Мерлина тренировкой новичков занимался весьма изобретательный парень, и одних только щенков ему показалось мало. И скучно, я подозреваю. Поэтому многие, кому посчастливилось учиться у него, до сих пор лелеют память о своих питомцах: хорьках, лисицах, саламандре и даже скунсе. Скунс оказался не лучшей идеей, и один рекрут бросил обучение в Кингсмен только потому, что не переносил его запаха.

— А у Мерлина был кто? — поинтересовался Эггси, уже представляя его с рептилией или (ему бы подошло) с соколом-сапсаном.

— Мерлину досталась всего лишь кошка. Смешанной породы — Кохон и Сфинкс. Довольно своенравное и живучее животное, скажу я тебе. Он назвал ее Люси.

— А! — рассмеялся Эггси. — Так вот, кто такая Люси! Рокси пару раз жаловалась мне, что некая Люси Мерлину дороже, чем она сама, а на все мои вопросы шипела получше всякой кошки.

— Так вот, Мерлин попросил меня взять Люси к себе на время его отпуска, — Гарри деликатно откашлялся и поправил очки, выдавая тем самым свое истинное отношение к просьбе Мерлина. Гарри был не в восторге, даже в крайнем раздражении, но Мерлин, видимо, нашел способ его убедить. Гарри любил собак, с удовольствием играл с ДжейБи, даже гулял с ним пару раз, но кошек всегда обходил стороной.

— Боишься, что кошка сдохнет, пока ты будешь ее э-э-э… опекуном? — Эггси по-мальчишечьи пихнул Гарри локтем в бок и подмигнул.

— Люси недавно исполнилось тридцать два года, но она не утратила ни своей прыти, ни отвратительного характера, — Гарри вновь поправил очки, а Эггси развеселился еще больше.

— Она что, когда-то наделала в твои окфорды? Или когтем выцарапала из них броуги? — хохотнул Эггси.

— Увидишь, — назидательно сказал ему Гарри, — и, надеюсь, тогда поймешь меня.

После такой характеристики Эггси не терпелось увидеть Люси. Он представлял себе плешивую старую кошку, которая еще пыталась ловить мышей (если таковые водились у Мерлина) и даже иногда запрыгивала на кресло или кровать. Это Гарри в его возрасте могло казаться, что кошка еще очень даже ничего, но Эггси осознавал, что это животное было старше его самого — в самом расцвете сил по человеческим меркам и уже в глубокой старости по кошачьим. 

Мерлин привез Люси в отсутствие Эггси, дома был только Гарри, который взял переноску и… оставил ее в коридоре. Поэтому первым делом, зайдя домой, Эггси споткнулся об нее, ударил палец на ноге и выругался под громкое шипение второй пострадавшей стороны.

— Прости, прости, — сообразив, что к чему, воскликнул Эггси и, проклиная жестокого Гарри, открыл кошачью переноску…

На него уставились два огромных круглых глаза, красных, через мгновение ставших желтыми, но все равно ужасно пугающих. Затем из переноски показалась лапа, лысая, вся сморщенная, бледно-розовая, с острыми, словно клинки, когтями. Эггси невольно отпрянул и упал, больно ушибив задницу и приложившись затылком о дверь. Острая, с огромными ушами, такая же сморщенная (или морщинистая?) морда высунулась из переноски следом за лапой. Две желтых глаза уставились на Эггси, осмысленно, с любопытством и как-то… плотоядно.

— А-а-а! — завопил Эггси и зажмурился.

— Ага, — самодовольно сказал Гарри, подойдя к двери.

Между тем Люси появилась из переноски вся, вместе с отвратительным крысиным хвостом, который произвел на Эггси еще большее впечатление, чем глаза.

— И это кошка? — завопил он. — Да это исчадие ада!

— И любимое домашнее животное Мерлина, не забывай об этом.

— Я понимаю, что они похожи: оба лысые и этот взгляд… Но как можно по собственной воле находится рядом с этим существом? — ужаснулся Эггси, глядя на мирно сидящую у переноски Люси. Старой она не казалась, разве что раньше у нее все-таки была шерсть, но с возрастом выпала, что было бы просто смешно. Люси была поджарой, подтянутой, грациозной, чем-то походила на египетскую кошку, статуэтку которой Эггси привез с последней миссии. На умной морде отражались почти человеческие эмоции — презрение, скука и немного любопытства. 

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Гарри, — она прекрасно все понимает. Обидишь — получишь отменно приготовленную месть через несколько дней.

— Она же всего лишь старая кошка! — воскликнул Эггси.

Люси зашипела и, взмахнув крысиным хвостом, удалилась в комнату.

— Прежде всего, она женщина, — на полном серьезе сказал Гарри, — и ты только что назвал ее старой. Не знаю ни одной особы прекрасного пола, которая не оскорбилась бы на подобное заявление.

Эггси фыркнул, подозревая, что Гарри над ним смеется. После «воскрешения из мертвых» и назначения главой Кингсмен, Гарри как будто немного отпустил себя, позволил Эггси переселиться сначала к нему в дом, а затем и в постель, иногда устраивал глупые розыгрыши с самым серьезным выражением лица, чем каждый раз выводил Эггси из себя. А потом трахал его долго и со вкусом всю ночь напролет, не давая прийти в себя и наглядно демонстрируя, что возраст — это всего лишь цифра, а вовсе не состояние души (и даже не тела, прыти Гарри в иной раз мог бы позавидовать даже Эггси). Кошка, видимо, была с ним солидарна.

Люси полагалось отдельное спальное место, особый рацион, впервые изучив который, Эггси осознал, как скудно питается сам, и время для развлечений. Последнее выделялось особо, на три часа кошку следовало оставлять одну в запертой комнате и ни в коем случае не мешать ее уединению.

— Что за фигня? — прокомментировал это Эггси.

— Полагаю, секрет ее долголетия, — заметил Гарри. — Мерлин не слишком распространяется на этот счет, но упомянул как-то, что Люси — особенная кошка.

— Это заметно, — фыркнул Эггси.

Причем, заметно было даже ДжейБи, который ее боялся, словно огня, хотя собаки агентов Кингсмен отличались особой храбростью. Эггси теперь старался дольше гулять с ДжейБи, радуя и пса, и себя. Дома его ждала только Люси, которую малодушно скинул на него Гарри, внезапно назначив себя на очень ответственную миссию в Париже, с которой не справится больше никто, кроме главы Кингсмен. Эггси же он наказал чаще появляться дома и быть ласковым с Люси. И Эггси старался, правда, но кошка не ценила его усилий.

Во-первых, она не подпускала его к себе, шипела, била лапой и жутко сверкала огромными глазами. Эггси не признавался в этом даже себе, но так страшно ему не было ни на одном задании, как когда Люси наблюдала за ним из темноты. Она не упускала его из виду ни на минуту, стоило только Эггси зайти в отведенную ей комнату. Эггси запирал пару раз дверь на ключ, но через некоторое время она почему-то оказывалась открытой…

Во-вторых, Люси явно была не довольна его стряпней, но лучше Эггси просто не мог, а потому кошка терпела, ела, но каждый раз демонстрировала, каких усилий ей это стоило. Кошачьи консервы были ниже ее достоинства, только домашняя еда.

В-третьих, Люси поцарапала ДжейБи, за что Эггси накричал на нее, а позже получил аккуратно проштампованные зубами и когтями любимые кроссовки с крылышками.

В-четвертых… в четвертых Эггси зашел как-то в комнату Люси в положенные ей часы отдыха и… Он так и не запомнил, что произошло в те несколько часов, но очнулся он только на следующее утро в собственной постели. А на пороге комнаты стоял Гарри и осуждающе разглядывал его, словно Эггси в чем-то серьезно проштрафился. Примерно так же он смотрел на него, когда Эггси провалил последнее испытание и угнал машину шефа.

— Что? — буркнул Эггси, пытаясь осознать, что произошло и не пил ли он вчера ничего подозрительного.

Гарри лишь покачал головой и удалился, оставив Эггси мучиться догадками.

— Это настоящее свинство с твоей стороны! — воскликнул он несколькими минутами позже, входя в гостиную, в пустую гостиную. Гарри там не было, как не было на кухне, в ванной и в других помещениях дома. Тот словно растворился в воздухе или загадочным образом превратился в Люси, которая следовала за Эггси, не отставая.

— Твою мать! — выругался Эггси, уже не понимая, что происходит. Он обернулся к кошке, но увидел лишь ее длинный крысиный хвост, мелькнувший в дверном проеме.

В Кингсмен сообщили, что Гарри еще не возвращался с задания. И что Эггси просто не пустят в замок, если он решит туда наведаться, — особое распоряжение Артура, будь он неладен! Эггси решил, что пока не разберется со своими странными провалами в памяти и видениями, ему на самом деле лучше не соваться к людям. Поэтому, когда он снова увидел Гарри вечером, Эггси схватил его за руку, то есть, попытался… пальцы прошли сквозь безупречный костюм Гарри, не встретив никакого препятствия.

— Твою мать! — снова завопил Эггси, вскакивая с ногами на кресло. Он не боялся, совсем нет, но на всякий случай… что? Подобрался, напрягся и поступил как в детстве — убрался с пола на кресло. — Какого хрена тут творится?

Люси, невозмутимо сидевшая на пороге, сверкнула желтыми глазами и мотнула хвостом.

— Это все ты! — Эггси ткнул в ее сторону пальцем и едва не свалился с кресла, когда кошка медленно кивнула. 

— Кто ты? — жалобно спросил Эггси.

Кошка поднялась на все четыре лапы и развернулась к выходу из комнаты. Эггси слез с безопасного кресла и отправился за ней. Люси остановилась около своей комнаты, поддела лапой дверь и скрылась внутри. В спальне, в которой обычно было очень светло и солнечно, теперь царил полумрак. Люси запрыгнула на кровать, села и уставилась на Эггси, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Люси не обычная кошка, — раздался голос Гарри рядом, и на этот раз Эггси даже не вздрогнул. Он знал, что это не настоящий Гарри. — Она проводник между нашим миром и миром духов.

Услышав это, Эггси нервно хохотнул.

— Что-то вроде ангела?

— Кто-то более сложный. Люси призвана охранять агентов Кингсмен, у каждого из них, как у кошки, девять жизней. И восемь раз Люси возвращает каждого из вас в мир живых, но на девятый даже она бессильна. Поэтому мы находимся на службе так долго, но все же не вечно. Мерлину она досталась по наследству от предыдущего координатора, а к тому перешла от его предшественника, ей гораздо больше тридцати двух лет. С Люси лучше не ссориться, иначе она не захочет возвращать тебя.

— Ну и пусть! — запальчиво воскликнул Эггси, не слишком-то веря этой байке.

— Тебя или кого-то, кто так дорог тебе. — Ненастоящий Гарри нехорошо прищурился и улыбнулся страшной, дьявольской улыбкой. Эггси сглотнул. Вопрос, который он собирался задать, пугал его до чертиков, но он должен был знать.

— Сколько… — Эггси сглотнул, — сколько жизней осталось у Гарри?

— Спроси у него, — ответил ненастоящий Гарри и буквально растворился в воздухе. 

Эггси уставился на Люси, невозмутимо сидевшую на пороге. Как ни старался, он не мог увидеть в ней ласковую домашнюю кошку, о которой рассказывала Рокси и которую так любил Мерлин. Может, перед ними она представала совсем в другом виде? Например, пушистым урчащим валиком, а не лысой… крысой. Хотя и такие кошки часто радуют своих хозяев.

— Извини, — сглотнув, сказал Эггси, — прости, просто я… я не люблю таких, как ты, ну… сфинксов, лысых кошек, то есть.

Люси осуждающе наклонила голову.

— Когда мне было пять, рядом с нами жила женщина, соседка, и у нее была кошка, лысая и очень… своенравная. Да вообще кошмарное животное! Она поцарапала мне руки и лицо, до сих пор шрамы остались, если приглядеться, и разодрала любимую игрушку, — Эггси вздохнул и искоса глянул на Люси. Наверное, он надеялся, что она проникнется его историей, но кошка равнодушно смотрела в окно. — В общем, с тех пор я не люблю лы… э-э-э, кошек твоей породы.

Эггси мотнул головой, прогоняя ощущение полного идиотизма происходящего. Нет, с животными он говорить привык, с тем же ДжейБи он общался каждый день, считая его своим полноценным другом, но от пса он никогда не ждал ответа. Настоящего, серьезного, а если просил вдруг прощения, то делал это с помощью вкусных собачьих консервов или дополнительного времени на прогулке, а вовсе не всерьез всматриваясь в жуткие желтые глаза и ища в них хоть каплю понимания. В любое другое время Эггси просто бы поржал над собой, но он делал это не для себя. Если существовал хоть малейший шанс, что это может уберечь Гарри, то Эггси готов был сделать что угодно, хоть голым пробежать по Пикадилли. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как больно ему было все время мнимой смерти Гарри, и как тяжело тот оправлялся после ранения. Врачи сказали, что с такими ранами не выживают, но Гарри смог. Была ли это заслуга Люси или нет, но Эггси не хотел рисковать.

— Эй, — Эггси присел рядом с кошкой и нерешительно протянул к ней руку, чтобы погладить. — Не злись, пожалуйста. Со мной можно дружить, правда.

Люси смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Ну же, — Эггси погладил ее по голове и улыбнулся.

Люси прищурилась, но все же благосклонно опустила голову.

Эггси еще раз провел ладонью между ее ушей и даже не почувствовал отвращения. Наверное, он слишком хотел все исправить и случайно поборол свой страх перед лысыми кошками. Ну и еще помогло осознание (вероятность, пусть малая, но все же…) того, что в лапах Люси находится жизнь (а то и не одна) Гарри и всех остальных агентов Кингсмен (в том числе и самого Эггси).

Эггси улыбнулся Люси, но та лишь взмахнула хвостом и удалилась в кухню. Но на пороге обернулась и одобрительно мяукнула, принимая часть извинений и намекая, что для полной ее благосклонности нужно что-то еще.

* * *

Гарри вернулся через три дня, когда до приезда Мерлина оставалась еще неделя. Эггси встретил его радостным воплем, подгоревшей яичницей с сыром и беконом и рассказом, как нашел общий язык с Люси.

— Мне когда-то понадобилось для этого гораздо больше времени, — сказал Гарри, отодвигая от себя едва тронутую яичницу. — Люси до сих пор меня не слишком жалует.

— Но она спасла тебя…

— По долгу службы. 

— А сколько раз… — Эггси запнулся, не в силах продолжить. Но он должен был знать.

— Четыре, — помедлив, ответил Гарри.

Эггси шумно выдохнул. Еще есть время, много времени, если быть осторожными.

Не дождавшись окончания ужина, Эггси сначала забрался на колени Гарри, целуя и обнимая его, а затем перебрался с ним в спальню. Эггси был нетерпелив, напорист, не собирался тянуть время и хотел сначала получить Гарри быстро и жестко, а затем уже наслаждаться им всю ночь. После еды и прогулки с ДжейБи. И после того, как погладит Люси.

И когда Гарри уже вошел в него, Эггси застонал, повернул голову к двери и едва не заорал. На пороге сидела Люси и внимательно наблюдала за ним.

— Блядь! — завопил Эггси и сжался так, что Гарри поморщился от неприятных ощущений и спросил:  
— Что случилось?

— Она смотрит, — сглотнув, пояснил Эггси. — Я так не могу.

Гарри проследил за его взглядом и вдруг затрясся от смеха, уткнувшись носом в шею Эггси. 

— Ты много раз делал это перед ДжейБи, а на глазах Люси не можешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Не могу, — упрямо заявил Эггси, — она… все понимает.

— Она кошка. Да, необычная, да, не совсем кошка, но не все ли равно? Эггси… это ее развлекает, поверишь? Роксана не рассказывала тебе?

— Н-нет…

— Люси подпитывается энергией и особенно любит ту, что выделяется во время секса. Мерлин много лет держал ее на полуголодном пайке, но теперь Люси получает все, что ей нужно. Поэтому Мерлин и отдал ее мне на время отъезда, он знает о наших с тобой отношениях. Я был против, оттого и уехал на миссию, но, поразмыслив, решил, что вполне могу дать ей все, что она хочет. В благодарность за то, что она восемь раз спасет твою жизнь, если это потребуется.

Гарри наклонился и поцеловал Эггси, требовательно, глубоко, отметая все его сомнения и глупые страхи, забирая его смещение.

— Агентам Кингсмен иногда приходится заниматься сексом на публике, — взяв наставнический тон, сообщил Гарри, отстранившись. — Тебя не должен смущать ничей взгляд.

— Да пошел ты! — нервно рассмеялся Эггси, притягивая его снова к себе.

— В задницу? — уточнил Гарри. — О, я давно уже там.

Он двинулся, проникая глубже, и Эггси разом забыл и о Люси, и о непростой судьбе Мерлина и Рокси, о девяти жизнях — обо всем на свете, оставив в своем мире только Гарри, его тело и губы, и свою любовь к нему.

А Люси сидела на пороге и смотрела, мурлыча и сыто щурясь. Следующие семь дней обещали утолить ее голод на очень долгое время…


End file.
